gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Autodrome Lago Maggiore - GP
|length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 17 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} Autodrome Lago Maggiore is a fictional circuit that appears in Gran Turismo Sport. It is a 3 and a half mile circuit that is - as the name implies - located by Lake Maggiore in Italy. The circuit is built as a Grand Prix circuit, hence the GP tag in the name. It features numerous complex corner sequences, as well as two long straights to simulate DRS zones, which also require hard braking at the end. The circuit also features numerous corners that require trail braking to navigate successfully. This is a track that requires expert control of the throttle and brakes to accomplish a fast and successful lap. This track can be raced at Dawn, Sunrise, Morning, Daytime, Afternoon, Evening or Sunset. Events Driving School *Lesson 15: Reduce speed before entering a corner: 3 **'Gold': 0:12.360 **'Silver': 0:12.700 **'Bronze': 0:13.200 *Lesson 21: Cornering in an S-curve: 2 **'Gold': 0:20.300 **'Silver': 0:20.900 **'Bronze': 0:21.700 *Lesson 34: Try trail braking: 2 **'Gold': 0:16.000 **'Silver': 0:16.500 **'Bronze': 0:17.200 GT League *Clio Cup (reverse); Race 3 - 2 laps *Mazda Roadsters Cup; Race 3 - 2 laps *FR Challenge +; Race 2 - 4 laps *Boxer Spirit (reverse); Race 2 - 4 laps *Mazda Roadsters Cup +; Race 3 - 5 laps *Premium Sports Lounge; Race 2 - 10 laps *All Japan GT Car Championships; Race 2 - 10 laps *Group 1 Cup; Race 1 - 8 laps Mission Challenge *3-7: Autodrome Lago Maggiore GP Gr.3 Race: 3 Laps **Race; Garage Car Event (Gr.3) ***Participate in a race in your favourite Gr.3 Car! The 2 long straights are the best points to overtake. Downforce and gear ratio settings are your shortcuts to victory! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 3rd ****'Bronze': 5th *4-5: Rotary sound: Mazda LM55 VGT **Sector King; Mazda LM55 VGT (Gr.1) ***A battle on a high speed section with extreme ups and downs and consecutive corners. Focus on exit speed in the first turn, and clip the apex in the S-curve! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 2nd ****'Bronze': 3rd *6-8: Lake Maggiore Circuit GP 30 lap endurance **Race; Porsche 911 RSR (991) '17 ***A 30 lap endurance race where the fuel map and tyre selection will greatly affect the outcome. ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 8th ****'Bronze': 29th Layout & Sectors Sector 1 For the hard left turn 1, brake using the 100m mark board as your cue. Depending on your approach speed, this may be as far back as the 150m marker board. Exit the corner from a middle line. Once you brake and enter the tight turn 2, turn the heading of your car while being careful not to apply too much throttle. The surface is banked towards the outside, so you need to be careful not to go wide and off the track. Once you are on the right side, momentarily let off the throttle and enter turn 3. Again, you want to come out of the corner in a middle line, brake, then enter turn 4. While turn 4 is a blind corner, the course is wide at the exit. Once you are past the apex, open the throttle early on to raise your exit speed. Sector 2 Turn 5 is one of the overtaking points on the track. Brake using the grey kerbstones on the left as your cue, decelerating along the left edge Start turning your steering around when the inner kerbstone becomes visible, and pass the apex while opening the throttle. At the exit, minimize your steering angle driving along the outer edge. Following is a series of high speed S-bends. For turn 6 at the entry point, use the right side kerbstones and colour changes of the surface as your cue to brake, and keep to the inside as you turn. Pass through turn 7 flat out; turn back to the left around where the kerbstones end to clear turn 8. For turns 9 and 10, use the full width of the track to gain exit speed. Sector 3 Turn 11 is a hairpin corner with a 20 degree bank, at the end of a descending straight. Contrary to its appearance, it is a thrilling corner that can be taken at high speed. Start braking using the 50m marker board as your cue, and decelerate towards the inside kerbstones. When the outer kerbstones come into view, apply the throttle to shoot out of the corner. However, depending on your cars approach speed and handling characteristics, you may need to start braking as you descend down the hill from the 150m marker board. Following is an ascent with blind corners. The uncertainty may make you turn the steering more than usual, but you will need to watch for this as it will lead to understeer. For turn 12, get on the right side of the straight section, and go out-in-in ending on the left side at the exit. Keep in mind that if you don't get on the left side here, it will make the next corner very tight. Sector 4 For turn 13, trace and out-in-out line at full throttle. At turn 14, brake using the 50m marker boards as your cue. Rather than decelerate all at once, adjust your braking and move your car towards the inside. Exit turn 14 on the outer side, brake momentarily and approach turn 15. Be careful not to overspeed off of the track here. Clearing the following turn 16 flat out, you will then up on turn 17, the final corner. Brake using the 50m marker board as your cue, and start turning the steering towards the wide kerbstones on the inside. Once you are past the apex, open the throttle early on, making the most of the bank to raise your speed. Be wary that pit lane entry begins mid-way through this corner, so try to avoid going in too close to the dotted lines. Replay Demo Category:Tracks Category:Italian Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits